One Shot Punishment
by Williams West
Summary: Mikasa buscaba respuestas de Annie, pero esta se negaba rotundamente, además de haber empezado una relación hace un tiempo, pero los rumores que Mikasa Ackerman se veía con Eren o estaba con Sasha, corrían por todo ese instituto escolar, hasta los oídos de una Annie Leonhardt que solo hacia "Oídos sordos" Pero no era tan así, la fría y seria chica, se enojaría con su novia.


_**Pumishment.**_

- Chicos, yo y Annie tenemos que ir a la sala del director Rivaille –Decía la chica mientras veía que todos sus amigos se levantaban-

- ¿De nuevo peleando Mikasa? –Preguntaba Eren con los brazos cruzados-

- Hm –La pelinegra solo se limitó a asentir y acomodar su bufanda-

- Bien, entonces me iré con Eren –Decía Reiner, con un ágil movimiento atrapo al chico con su brazo, pasándolo por encima de sus hombros-

- Tomaré el mismo camino de ustedes –Hablaba con tono celoso el más alto del grupo-

- Esta bien Ber –Regalándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo el rubio-

Mientras todo se disponían a encontrar a su pareja para irse a casa, una rubia y una pelinegra se daban miradas fugases, sin decir absolutamente nada, Mikasa sabía que Annie estaba enojada, bastante enojada, pero se había quedado hablar o tal vez no, y solo quiere poner fin a esta relación tan masoquista, ¿Sería capaz? Mikasa se levantó al ver como Annie se levantaba rápidamente y corría hacia la puerta principal, ya que todos se habían marchado, pero la pelinegra no se lo permitió, en un ágil movimiento cerró la puerta con una llave, por algo era la presidenta de la clase, la rubia no se rindió, arranco a la puerta de atrás del salón, pero era muy tarde cuando sintió como la daban vuelta, cerraban la puerta y la acorralaban con la misma.

- Suéltame… -Susurraba la pequeña- N-No quiero verte jamás.. –Desviaba su mirada sonrojada, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y la respiración de Mikasa chocando en su cuello, eso hacía que se estremeciera involuntariamente-

- No te soltaré –Respondió tajantemente- ¿Qué hacías con Mina? –Vio que la rubia no respondería, así le beso lentamente el cuello-

- D-Déjame Mikasa –Empujándola bruscamente para que la chica retrocediera, pero fue en vano, ella misma se delataba ya que el sonrojo en su rostro, no era para menos-

- No lo haré, hasta que me digas que paso entre ustedes –Poniendo ambas mano sobre la puerta y nuevamente acorralando a su presa-

- Entonces dime –Posó una mano en la mejilla de la rubia- Sé que estas así porque empezó a correr ese rumor que estaba con Eren y había besado a Sasha –Bajó su mano hasta la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, cosa que derretía a la más baja-

- No estoy enojada, déjame en paz ¿Quieres? -Dándole aquella fría mirada que la caracterizaba-

- No me pongas esa mirada.. -Pedía dolida la pelinegra, sabía que cuando la rubia ponía aquella mirada, estaba perdida en el enojo y la ira, eso más que a nada en el mundo, más que a cualquier otra persona, le dolía a Mikasa Ackerman-

- Hago lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera y a la hora que quiera -Había cambiado por completo de esa chica sonrojada y estremecida, al parecer no le costaba actuar-

- No... Tú... -Tomando a la pequeña por el cuello de la camisa y acercándola bruscamente a su rostro, tanto que sus respiraciones se fundían en una- Me perteneces -Dando vuelta a la fría chica y pegándola a la fría pared- Ahora verás que no juego -Sacando su bufanda y amarrándole las muñecas bruscamente-

- Ahh me duele... -Para que aquella rubia dijera que le dolía, debía ser verdad-

- Oh ¿Te duele? -Preguntaba obviamente una Ackerman bastante seria-

Mikasa dio vuelta a la rubia para que la mirara y la tomo de su trasero de la misma manera que ató sus muñecas, la rubia emitió un ruido ahogado, pero fue silenciado por una brusca mordida en su labio inferior que comenzó a sangrar levemente, todo lo que estaba pasando lo desconocía, pero desconocía más a la pelinegra, jamás le había mostrado, ni mucho menos sabido aquella faceta a la chica más seria del mundo.

- M-Mikasa, para... -No era la voz autoritaria, ni mucho menos la Annie que todos conocían, era otra persona que, suplicante, quería que la soltaran y pararan-

- No hasta que me digas lo que te pregunté -La levantó un poco de los glúteos e hizo que la muchacha entrelazara las piernas en su cintura- Así me gusta.. -La sentó en una mesa y comenzó a lamer aquella piel pálida del cuello que hacia prender todo sus sentidos-

- ¿Q-Qué harás? -Preguntaba temerosa, pero deseosa de saber más de aquella faceta de la más alta-

- Que grites mi nombre -Mordió bruscamente el hombro de la chica dejando unas marcas con sangre, aquel gemido de dolor, había hecho que Mikasa, por una extraña razón, se calmara un poco-

La rubia estaba excitada, por algo que desconocía ¿A caso era masoquista? Y aquella chica que amaba ¿Era su sado? Qué relación más extraña, pero aun así, quería que la poseyera y la llevará una y mil veces al tan glorioso orgasmo que sólo la pelinegra estaba permitida, pero era muy diferente ahora, aquella dulce, tierna y delicada Mikasa que le había hecho el amor tan exquisitamente, había desaparecido por completo y sólo estaba una Mikasa sedienta de sólo respuestas y quizás algo más. La rubia quería seguir pensando, pero un mordisco en su pezón derecho la sacó de aquel transe, tanto, que gritó de dolor, pero también de un placer que desconocía, al saber que estaba atada y a la disposición de una Ackerman que prácticamente la estaba "Castigando" y besando, la hacía llegar, sin estímulos, al orgasmo. La pelinegra hacia y deshacía con el cuerpo de la rubia, mordiendo y dejando marcas, marcando aquella Annie como su propiedad, tan sólo de ella ¿Era egoísta? Si, lo era pero ¿Importaba? No, claro que no importaba cuando la excitación y el dolor se convertían en un único placer.

- ¿Me responderás? -Preguntaba Mikasa levantando su rostro serio y calmado, era menos decir que sus ojos estaba llenos de lujuria-

- N-No -Respondía una jadeante Annie que tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y una poco de su saliva mezclada con sangre caía en su mentón-

Sólo se escuchó un "Bien" de parte de la pelinegra, mientras lamia aquella combinación de sangre y saliva que le sabía a una exquisita droga, sus manos jugueteaban con los proporcionados pechos de su acompañante, mientras piñizcaba los pezones de una forma que la rubia desconocía, pero aun así, gemía de placer. Ackerman miro hacia la falda de Annie y la levantó, lo que no esperaba era que la rubia empujó el cuerpo de la más alta con sus piernas que aún estaban en la cintura, eso le dio entender que lo estaba gozando, así que bajo su mano derecha hasta las bragas de la pequeña y comenzó a jugar por encima de la fina tela que estaba bastante mojada ya.

- Con que estas excitada.. -Comentaba Ackerman, mordía su labio inferior, dejando al descubierto su excitación-

- O-Odio esto... -Mentira, una gran y desquiciante mentira, la estaba excitando de sobremanera-

Annie no hacía más que gemir el nombre de aquella persona que la estaba marcando y haciéndola retorcer de un placer que estaba conteniendo, Mikasa se hizo de rogar y aún jugaba con su mano en la braga, quería que se lo pidiera, que lo suplicara, ese era más que castigo para la rubia, además de no poder tocar el cuerpo de quien le brindaba aquel placer, quizás este castigo le enseñaría a no creer en esos estúpidos rumores o quizás necesitaría una sesión de castigos.

- Vamos... Sé que quieres que te desate y que meta mis dedos.. ¿Me equivoco? -Susurraba en el odio de Leonhardt con una voz ronca, producto de la excitación y la lujuria que había creado-

- H-Hazlo, n-necesito que lo hagas.. -Respondía ya vencida y humillada, se sentía como una pequeña niña que su padre castigaba por creer algo que no es, pero en este caso, era su novia-

- Esta bien... -Desató a la rubia- Ahora se pondrá mejor... -Tomaba su bufanda una vez más, aquella bufanda era testigo de aquel exquisito, desquiciante y placentero castigo- Aún no termina tu castigo pequeña... –Vendó los ojos azules ojos de su novia que aún jadeaba y gemía de excitación-

Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Mikasa sin pudor alguno, a este nivel, ya no existía nada más que el placer. Annie suplicó que Mikasa se adentrara por sus paredes que estaban muy estrechas y deseosas que los dedos de la persona que amaba con todo, pero no fue así de sencillo, Mikasa recorrió todo su cuerpo, dejando mordidas y rastros húmedos llenos de placer, por fin, el contacto tan deseado por la rubia se hizo presente en sus labios, aquel beso de pasión y amor que se entregaban, aquellas dos que habían alcanzado un nivel más en su relación o eso pensaban, sus lenguas jugueteaban y mezclaban sus salivas que, para las dos, era una dosis de las drogas más fuertes, aquella droga que sólo ellas dos podían conseguir y saborear.

- T-Te Amo M-Mikasa... -Aquella confesión bastó para que la pelinegra se despegará de aquellos labios y su rostro lo adornara un rubor intenso-

- P-Pensé que... -Fue silenciada nuevamente por aquella dosis de droga que sólo estaban en los labios de la pequeña-

- N-No pienses, s-solo ámame.. -Sentenciaba extasiada una Annie que se aferraba al cuello de su amante-

Aquello dejó perpleja a la Ackerman, tanto que sólo pensó en besar y penetrar a su amada rápidamente, mientras una mano piñizcaba el pezón izquierdo de la rubia, unos ágiles dedos penetraban sus paredes y una boca se fundía con la suya en un desquiciante vals, ella llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre de la pelinegra y acompañado de un "Te Amo" en su oído que resonó en su cabeza e hizo fundir su corazón. Annie dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su novia mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

- T-Te lastime.. -Mostrándose arrepentida y tomando el rostro de su rubia con ambas manos para levantarlo- Te Amo... Te Amo Annie... -Sacándole la bufanda de los ojos, cuando ambos ojos chocaron, ambas se sonrojaron y se fundieron en un lento beso-

- M-Mina me estaba diciendo que esos rumores eran mentira, sólo por eso estaba con ella -Respondiendo, por fin a la dichosa pregunta que tanto "Ansiaba" Mikasa-

- Si me hubieras respondido, nada de esto hubiera pasado -Besando dulcemente el labio herido de su amante-

- Eres una tonta Ackerman -Juntando sus frentes y mirándola tiernamente, sólo la pelinegra podía presenciar aquella mirada, sólo era de ella, de nadie más-

- Pero... Tú tonta -Mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, Annie sabía que sólo ellas se podían regalar sonrisas y palabras dulces, si Ackerman sonreía, sabía que sólo esa sonrisa era de ella-

Ambas chicas se dieron un último y corto beso para luego arreglar sus uniformes, como si nada hubiera pasado, salieron de aquel salón que fue testigo de aquel "Castigo" y también de aquella confesión de dos amantes que se aman con todo y no están dispuestas a mostrar sus sonrisas a nadie más que a ellas, ni mucho menos compartir palabras dulces con nadie que no fueran ellas mismas, era un amor egoísta ¿Y qué? ¿Quién dijo que el amor es perfecto? El amor es imperfecto y eso, nos hace amar más a nuestra pareja.

Ambas ya iban caminando silenciosas, sin emitir ningún sonido, no era un silencio incómodo, sino uno agradable y cálido, lo que Annie jamás espero, fue que la pelinegra se sacó su bufanda y se la puso, no porque hiciera frío, ni mucho menos porque a la rubia le gustará, sino, como un regalo, no, no un regalo, una marca, para que todos vieran y supieran que las sonrisas, alegrías, palabras dulces de Annie Leonhardt, sólo eran de Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero estén excelentes mis hermosos/as lectores/as **_

_**Aquí su escritora reportándose con un AnniexMikasa. El otro día estaba buscando uno para leer y no encontré, solo encontré unos MikasaxSasha.**_

_**Los MikasaxAnnie estaban en ingles, así que dije que haré uno en español.**_

_**Como no soy muy buena escribiendo "Yaoi" Intentaré hacer uno de ReinerxBerthold :D **_

_**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo.**_

_**¡Amarlos! **_


End file.
